DR Movie
DR Movie is a Korean animation studio that was established in Seoul in 1990 and frequently works with Japanese companies on anime titles. Since 1991, the studio has been in an exclusive partnership with the Japanese animation studio Madhouse, and in 2001, Madhouse became a partial owner/investor. In 2006, Madhouse's parent company Index Holdings invested 600 million yen.1 DR Movie has been responsible for the animation production end of several Madhouse anime, starting with Tenjho Tenge in 2004 and continuing notably with Claymore in 2007. DR Movie has also been looking to make partnerships with Chinese animation companies for future productions, and as of March 2007 entered into a joint venture studio in Qingdao, China. 1 Besides Madhouse, DR Movie also has worked extensively with Nickelodeon, Sunrise, Warner Bros Animation, Gonzo, and Studio Ghibli. DR Movie is the only Korean contract studio with which Ghibli has worked.2 Additionally, DR Movie maintains a production facility in Busan, known as Busan DR. Contents * 1Works ** 1.1Original productions ** 1.2As a support (overseas) studio for American production ** 1.3As a support (overseas) studio for Japanese productions * 2References * 3External links Worksedit Original productionsedit * Elsword: El Lady 3 * Flowering Heart (Co Production)[citation needed] * Michel[citation needed] * Metal Fighter T-Boys[citation needed] * Robotech: The Shadow Chronicles[citation needed] As a support (overseas) studio for American productionedit * Avatar: The Last Airbender - (19 episodes; replaced by Moi Animation for season 3)[citation needed] * The Batman[citation needed] * Batman: Mystery of the Batwoman[citation needed] * Batman and Harley Quinn[citation needed] * Dinosaucers[citation needed] * Godzilla: The Series (Seasons 1 and 2)[citation needed] * Hellboy: Sword of Storms[citation needed] * Hellboy: Blood and Iron[citation needed] * Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H.[citation needed] * Hulk Vs[citation needed] * Justice League[citation needed] * Justice League Action[citation needed] * Justice League Dark[citation needed] * Loonatics Unleashed (Main Title Production)[citation needed] * Men in Black: The Series[citation needed] * Teen Titans ("Switched")[citation needed] * Todd McFarlane's Spawn[citation needed] * Suicide Squad: Hell to Pay[citation needed] As a support (overseas) studio for Japanese productionsedit * A-Girl - Finish Animation, Inbetweening Animation[citation needed] * A Place Further Than The Universe - Finish Animation, In-Between Animation, Key Animation[citation needed] * A Wind Named Amnesia - Paint[citation needed] * Angel Sanctuary - In-between Animation[citation needed] * Aoi Bungaku - 2nd Key Animation[citation needed] * Aquarian Age: Sign for Evolution - Backgrounds, Collaboration, Digital Paint[citation needed] * Aquarion - Digital Paint, In-between Animation[citation needed] * Antique Bakery (No Data)[citation needed] * Aria the Natural - 2nd Key Animation, Digital Paint, Key Animation[citation needed] * Basilisk - 2nd Key Animation, In-between Animation, Key Animation[citation needed] * Batman: Gotham Knight - In-between Animation, Ink & Paint[citation needed] * BECK: Mongolian Chop Squad - Background Art, Finish Animation, In-between Animation[citation needed] * Beyblade: Metal Fusion - Animation, Animation Production Support, Digital Paint, Key Animation[citation needed] * Black Cat - In-between Animation[citation needed] * Black Lagoon - In-between Animation, Digital Paint[citation needed] * Bleach - Background Animation[citation needed] * Blood+ - In-between Animation, Digital Paint[citation needed] * Blue Submarine No.6 - In-between Animation[citation needed] * Boogiepop Phantom - In-between Animation, Ink & Paint, Key Animation[citation needed] * Cardcaptor Sakura: The Movie - In-between Animation, Ink and Paint[citation needed] * Cardcaptor Sakura: The Movie 2 - The Sealed Card - In-between Animation, Ink and Paint[citation needed] * Claymore - Animation Production Cooperation[citation needed] * Chobits - Digital Paint[citation needed] * Code Geass - In-between Animation, Key Animation, 2nd Key Animation, Clean-Up Animation[citation needed] * Cowboy Bebop - Paint[citation needed] * Death Note - Background Art, Clean-Up Animation, In-between Animation[citation needed] * Devil Hunter Yohko - In-Between Animation, Paint[citation needed] * Di Gi Charat - In-Between Animation[citation needed] * Di Gi Charat Nyo - In-Between Animation[citation needed] * Di Gi Charat Ohanami Special - In-between Animation[citation needed] * Dokkiri Doctor - In-Between Animation[citation needed] * Eureka 7 - In-between Animation[citation needed] * Final Fantasy: Legend of the Crystals - In-between Animation, Ink and Paint[citation needed] * Flame of Recca - Backgrounds[citation needed] * Fullmetal Alchemist: The Movie - Conqueror of Shamballa - Paint[citation needed] * Gad Guard - Background Art[citation needed] * Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo - 2nd Key Animation, Digital Paint, In-between Animation, Key Animation[citation needed] * Gantz - 2nd Key Animation, In-between Animation, Paint[citation needed] * Garo: The Animation - Key Animation, 2nd Key Animation, Production Cooperation[citation needed] * Garo: Vanishing Line - Key Animation, 2nd Key Animation, Production Cooperation[citation needed] * Gate Keepers 21 - Finish Animation[citation needed] * Ghost in the Shell - In-between Animation[citation needed] * Ghost in the Shell 2: Innocence - In-between Animation[citation needed] * Ghost Slayers Ayashi - In-between Animation[citation needed] * Golgo 13: Queen Bee - In-between Animation[citation needed] * Gungrave - Background Art, In-between Animation, Key Animation[citation needed] * Gunslinger Girl - In-between Animation[citation needed] * GUNxSWORD - Paint[citation needed] * Hanamaru Kindergarten - Finish Animation Cooperation, In-Between Animation Cooperation[citation needed] * Hellsing - Animation[citation needed] * Highlander: The Search for Vengeance - 2nd Key Animation, Backgrounds, Digital Paint, In-Between Animation[citation needed] * Hunter × Hunter (2011) - Key Animation, 2nd Key Animation, Finish & In-Between Animation, Animation Production Cooperation[citation needed] * Ichigo 100% - Backgrounds[citation needed] * Immortal Grand Prix - Key Animation[citation needed] * Iron Man - Production Assistance, Background Art[citation needed] * Inuyasha the Movie 2: The Castle Beyond the Looking Glass - Background Art[citation needed] * Jin-Roh: The Wolf Brigade - Paint, In-between Animation[citation needed] * JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable - 2nd Key Animation, Color Check, In-Between Animation, In-between Check, Key Animation, Paint, Production Cooperation[citation needed] * Kamisama Kiss - 2nd Key Animation, Finish Animation, Finish Animation Assistance, In-Between Animation Assistance[citation needed] * Key the Metal Idol - Backgrounds, Finish Animation, In-between Animation[citation needed] * Kiba - Background Art, In-between Animation[citation needed] * Kurokami: The Animation - Production Cooperation[citation needed] * Last Order: Final Fantasy VII - Animation Cooperation[citation needed] * Macross 7 the Movie: The Galaxy's Calling Me! - Animation Assistance[citation needed] * Macross Plus - In-between Animation[citation needed] * MapleStory - Key Animation, In-Between Animation, Production Cooperation[citation needed] * Mass Effect: Paragon Lost - Key Animation, 2nd Key Animation, Paint, Production Support[citation needed] * Metropolis - Paint, In-between Animation[citation needed] * Millennium Actress - In-between Animation, Ink and Paint[citation needed] * Monster - Animation Assistance, Backgrounds, Finish Animation, In-between Animation, Key Animation[citation needed] * Najica Blitz Tactics - Paint, In-between Animation[citation needed] * Nana - Background Art, In-between Animation, Key Animation, Paint[citation needed] * Ninja Scroll: The Series - Backgrounds, In-between Animation, Key Animation, Paint[citation needed] * Naruto Shippuuden - Background Art[citation needed] * Noein - Mou Hitori no Kimi e - In-between Animation, Digital Paint[citation needed] * Paprika - Background Art[citation needed] * Phantom Quest Corp - In-between Animation, Paint[citation needed] * Plastic Little - Paint[citation needed] * Princess Mononoke - Paint[citation needed] * Pokémon Heroes - Latias & Latios - Animation Assistance[citation needed] * Pokémon: The First Movie - Finish Animation, In-between Animation[citation needed] * Pokémon: The Movie 2000 - Animation, Clean-Up Animation[citation needed] * Pokémon 3: The Movie - In-between Animation[citation needed] * Pokémon 4Ever - Animation Cooperation, Finish Animation[citation needed] * Pokémon: Lucario and the Mystery of Mew - Animation Assistance[citation needed] * Pretear - Digital Painting, Key Animation[citation needed] * Rage of Bahamut: Genesis - Key Animation, 2nd Key Animation, Production Cooperation[citation needed] * Reign: The Conqueror - Animation[citation needed] * Rozen Maiden - Finish Animation, In-between Animation[citation needed] * Saber Marionette J - Animation Co-production[citation needed] * SaiKano - Backgrounds, Finish Animation, In-between Animation, Key Animation, Paint[citation needed] * Sands of Destruction - In-between Animation[citation needed] * Samurai 7 - In-between Animation[citation needed] * Shingu: Secret of the Stellar Wars - Finish Animation[citation needed] * Sonic X - In between Animation, Paint[citation needed] * Stitch! (various production services)[citation needed] * Sword of the Stranger - In-between Animation[citation needed] * Symphonic Poem: Jungle Emperor Leo - Animation, Color[citation needed] * Tales of Vesperia: The First Strike - In-between Animation[citation needed] * Tenchi Muyo! in Love - Paint[citation needed] * Tenchi Muyo! Mihoshi Special - In-between Animation, Paint[citation needed] * Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann - In-between Animation[citation needed] * Tokyo Mew Mew - Backgrounds, Paint[citation needed] * Tenjho Tenge - Animation Cooperation[citation needed] * Texhnolyze - Background Art, Finish Animation, In-Between Animation, Key Animation[citation needed] * The Girl Who Leapt Through Time - Digital Paint, In-between Animation[citation needed] * The Heroic Legend of Arslan - Animation[citation needed] * Tokyo Babylon - Animation Assistance[citation needed] * Tokyo Tribes 2 - 2nd Key Animation, Finish Animation, In-Between Animation, Key Animation, Production Cooperation[citation needed] * Urusei Yatsura: Always My Darling - Animation Assistance, Cel Painting Assistance[citation needed] * Ushio and Tora - Key Animation, 2nd Key Animation, Finish & In-Between Animation, Animation Production Cooperation[citation needed] * Vampire Hunter D: Bloodlust - Paint, In-between Animation[citation needed] * Yukikaze - In-between Animation[citation needed] Category:Companies Category:Production